La niñita perfecta
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Secuela de "World is mine" y "I Love XMas". Kya, de 12 años ha cubierto a sus hermanos Bumi y Tenzin (de 15 y 10 años respectivamente) para verse con sus amores imposibles, haciendo cosas que provocaran que sus padres la tacharan de "Niña mala", sin saber que en verdad lo hacía era noble y ella era buena ¿Qué pasará cuando sus padres descubran la verdad?


Hola! Sé que estuve fuera mucho tiempo pero estuve sin internet D: Eso, amigos míos me mato pero sigo viva..con solamente dos semanas de vacaciones pero sigo viva! :3333

Este pequeño fic se me ocurrió pensando en los tres bebés nube y pensando en la cantidad de fanarts y fics que he visto por acá pero...piénselo, si dicen que Bumi estaba con la hija de Zuko y Tenzin estaba con Lin ¿Qué no Kya estaba con alguien? Y escribí esto respondiéndome esa pregunta...

Cómo sea...

Disfrútenlo!

**DISCLAIMER: **_"The Legend of Korra" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

><p><strong><em>La niñita perfecta<em>**

**_Autora:_**_ Valeria Grayson_

* * *

><p>-¡Por favor Kya! ¡Si no veo a Honora otra vez moriré!<p>

-Hermana, sé que solo tengo 10 años pero siento algo cuando estoy con Lin que jamás en mi vida he sentido.

Exacto, amigos míos. Esta es mi vida diaria, ver como mis hermanos me piden que los cubra para ir a ver a sus respectivos intereses amorosos. Bobo ¿No?

Bien, mi nombre es Kya Airs, tengo 12 años, y soy la mediana de tres hermanos, tengo a mi inquieto e hiperactivo hermano mayor Bumi, honestamente a él lo quiero mucho…pero no cuando me desespera, y a mi pequeño e inocente hermanito Tenzin, él es más tranquilo, y déjenme decirles algo…mi víctima favorita al momento de molestarlos.

Mis padres son Aang Airs y Katara Waters, a ellos los amo ya que me educaron bien y nos quieren mucho a mí y a mis hermanos, aunque queremos a los dos por igual, Bumi y yo somos más pegados a mamá y Tenzin a papá. Papá trabaja con el tío Sokka (hermano de mamá) y el tío Zuko en el ayuntamiento municipal como funcionarios del gobierno y mamá es enfermera, me dan muchas ganas de seguir sus pasos y ser como ella.

Bien, ahora que les expliqué mi vida, les diré como llegamos al embrollo del principio…Verán, Honora es la hija del tío Zuko y la tía Mai y Lin es la hija de la tía Toph (jefa de policía) –e hijastra del tío Sokka- A ambas las quiero mucho…pero mis hermanos….bueno

Cada sábado se escapan para verlas en el parque, aunque en parte me da ternura que hagan eso a escondidas de nuestros padres…me molesta cuando tengo que cubrirlos ¿Saben lo que es eso? ¿Hacerme la malportada para que ellos puedan vivir su primer amor en paz? ¡Me molesta demasiado!

Y justamente hoy es sábado, estaban en mi habitación interrumpiendo mi música y mi lectura para rogarme que haga algo para que se escapen.

–Bien… –suspiré resignada. Odio querer a mis hermanos. –Vayan y denles mis saludos

–¡GRACIAS KYA! ¡TE AMAMOS! –ambos me abrazaron y me dieron un beso en la mejilla.

–Recuerden que deben regresar antes de las 8 o llamaré al tío Zuko y a la tía Toph para que mamá les ponga una buena regañiza y a ver si aprenden

–Estaremos bien. –una vez dicho esto se fueron de mi habitación.

Solo me recosté en mi cama a pensar. Algo que me daba algo de coraje era que ellos, que cada sábado se escapan por dos horas a ver a sus novias y mamá los creía angelitos y yo que me quedo aquí y no tengo ningún secreto (Bien, si tengo pero soy mejor escondiéndolos que ellos) y mis padres creen que a veces soy demasiado mala.

Apenas una hora después me aburrí, deje de leer y escuchar música mientras seguía recostada, giré en la cama hacia el lado izquierdo y me di cuenta que eran las 7 de la tarde y estaba oscureciendo, oportunidad perfecta para que ellos se escaparan y nadie los viera…en ese momento, escuché que alguien se dirigía a mi habitación y me asusté, seguramente era papá quien veía que todos estuviéramos bien…o mejor dicho, que _estuviéramos_ ahí.

–¿Kya? –efectivamente era papá, reconocería su voz donde fuera.

–Adelante pá –renegué sin ánimo, tratando de controlar mis nervios.

–¿Todo bien querida?

_No, mis hermanos acaban de irse a ver a sus novias y yo como cada sábado debo cubrirlos para que no los regañes_

–Si papá, estoy bien

–¿No hiciste nada malo hoy, verdad?

¿Ven? ¿Ven de lo que hablo? ¡Me creen la mala por culpa de esos dos! Pero ya que debía cubrirlos…

–Bueno…¿Recuerdas esa foto de la fiesta de Navidad, en la que le pediste matrimonio a mamá?

–¿Cuál? ¿La que tomó On Ji o la que tomé yo?

Odiaba hacer esto, pero era por esos dos.

–La que tomó la tía On Ji…

–Ah, sí, tu madre amaba esa foto. Dice que disfrutó como On Ji se malhumoró después de que le pedí matrimonio ¿Por qué?

Ahí iba. Fingir que destruí otra foto familiar cuando lo que hacía era esconderlas y guardarlas para el día en el que esos dos confesaran su terrible crimen.

–Perdón…estaba practicando con mi hula-hula y la rompí. –fingí llorar y sonrojarme. –Perdóname papá…sabía que esa foto era importante para mamá…

–Oh querida –papá me abrazó. En esta clase de casos, él era el neutral…excepto cuando mamá lo manipulaba. –Está bien…pero dime ¿Por qué siempre estás haciendo destrozos o haciendo travesuras?

–Porque seguí tu ejemplo

–Pero pequeña ¡Tenía 12 años! ¡Dejé de hacerlo en cuanto conocí a tu madre!

–Bien, perdón papá…no fue mi intención

–¿Qué no fue tu intención Kya Airs? –la voz molesta de mamá amenazaba con regañarme.

Papá y yo volteamos a la puerta, allí estaba una enfadada mamá que ya preparaba los argumentos perfectos para regañarme y castigarme.

–Yo…rompí la foto que tomaste en la fiesta de Navidad de cuanto tenías 21 años…

–¿La que tomó On Ji o la que tomó tu papá?

–La que tomó la tía On Ji

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ADORABA ESA FOTO! ¿Sabes por qué la amaba? ¡Porque me reí de la cara de malhumorada de On Ji!

–Perdón mami…yo…

–¡Y no creas que no olvidé que perdiste el collar que tu padre me regaló en nuestro tercer aniversario de noviazgo!

–¿Aquel donde casi me matas por no ver tu cabello lacio por estar planeando tu regalo?

–¿¡Podemos olvidar eso por otros 15 años!?

–No creas que se me ha olvidado…y vaya que pasó hace un buen tiempo… –Papá empezó a reír traviesamente, me daba ternura cuando hacia eso.

–¡Contigo hablaré después, Aang! –los ojos asesinos de mamá se dirigieron de papá a mí. –¡Y tu Kya! ¡Estás en serios problemas!

Papá y yo tragamos saliva nerviosos, era obvio que mamá estaba realmente estaba enojada.

–Por cierto ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

_Ahora, Bumi debe estar besuqueándose con Honora y Tenzin con Lin _

–No sé…no los he visto.

–Bueno, debo hablar con ellos, los he notado raros desde hace días…

_¡NO!_

–¡NO! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

–¿Qué? –mamá me miró sospechosamente.

–¿Seguro que todo está bien Kya?

–Uh…–tartamudeé nerviosa. –Si mamá…solo que…están jugando videojuegos y no quieren que nadie los interrumpan…Ya sabes cómo son esos dos niños

–Pues lo siento, soy su madre y deben darme más importancia a mí que a esos videojuegos.

Me levanté bruscamente de mi cama y cerré la puerta impidiendo que mamá saliera de ahí.

–Kya ¿Qué escondes?

–No, nada ¿Por qué yo escondería algo? –reí nerviosa

Ahora que mis padres me miraban sospechosamente estaba en serios problemas…por suerte, el celular de papá me salvó la vida sonando, él no tuvo otra opción que contestar.

–¿Si? –contestó papá mientras mamá y yo veíamos…–¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Toph?

Si era la tía Toph solo podían ser dos cosas: O había un caso que necesitaba la intervención de papá o quería molestarlo…o tal vez…

Oh no.

–¿Estás segura de eso Toph?...Bien, Katara y yo vamos para allá. –después de eso papá colgó

–¿Era Toph? ¿Qué quería?

–Dice que encontró a Tenzin en el parque con Lin

–¿Tenzin? ¡Eso es imposible!

–Seguramente es broma

–¿Crees que Toph bromearía cuando se trata de nuestros hijos?

Por fin la tía Toph los descubrió…¡Y no podía sentirme más plena! ¡Por fin me había librado de este bobo "deber de hermana"!

–Kya –Papá me miró seriamente. –¿Sabes algo de esto?

–Si…–con cara triste tuve que confesar la verdad. –Verán…desde hace dos meses Bumi se escapa para ver a Honora en la fuente que está cerca del parque y desde hace un mes, lleva a Tenzin para que se vea en secreto con Lin…todas las noches los cubría diciendo haber roto, destrozado o mutilado algo para que se la pasaran regañándome y no se dieran cuenta de que ellos no estaban.

–¿Quieres decir qué…?

–Jamás rompí las fotos que dije romper, ni perdí ese collar valioso que tanto amas, ni ensucié a Appa para "darle un susto a papá"…todo lo hice para cubrir a mis hermanos…

Mamá y papá se miraron, podía ver que no se decidían si castigarme o felicitarme.

–Kya…escucha querida, me alegra que hagas estas cosas por tus hermanos y demuestres que en realidad no eres tan mala como creíamos pero…

–Tampoco debiste permitir que hicieran eso, sabes que ahora están en problemas con Toph y pronto con Zuko…–mamá completó el poco consolador argumento de papá.

–Perdón papá…perdón mamá…solo quería que ellos fueran felices…y que dejaran de molestarme…

–Oh Kya. –después de eso ambos me abrazaron.

–¿Y bien? ¿Estoy en problemas?

–Si devuelves todo lo que dijiste romper o destruir….solo estarás tres días castigada sin salir y sin internet y teléfono

–Pero…–suspiré y acepté el castigo. –Está bien…creo que es lo justo…

–Ahora vamos por tu hermano y de paso vamos por…

El teléfono de mamá sonando no la dejó terminar, ella solo contestó:

–¿Zuko? ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento, sus ojos estaban irradiando ira y ganas de matar al primero que se le cruzara, así que papá y yo nos alejamos de ella.

–¿Bumi? ¿¡DE VERDAD?!...¡UGH! ¡Voy para allá! –gritó enfadada y estaba a punto de tronar su teléfono.

–¿El tío Zuko encontró a Bumi con Honora?

–Ustedes tres están en graves problemas, niños. –abrió la puerta bruscamente y salió de ahí enojada.

–Iremos por Tenzin y luego por Bumi ¿Está bien Kya?

–Vámonos… –reí ansiosa por ver que le esperaba a esos dos.

Los tres salimos en la camioneta de papá. Al ir a casa de la tía Toph, allí estaban nada más y nada menos que la tía Toph, el tío Zuko, Bumi y Tenzin.

–¡AHÍ ESTÁN! –gritó mamá apenas los vio. –¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!

–Katara ¿Cómo no pudiste notar que tus hijos no estaban?

–Porque yo los cubría tía Toph…perdón.

–Ya decía yo que era imposible que alguien como Kya hiciera tanto destrozo. –rio el tío Zuko.

–Yo diría que Kya es la hija ejemplar…pero jamás creí esto de esos dos.

–Lo sentimos –dijeron mis hermanos arrepentidos.

–¡RECIBIRÁN EL PEOR CASTIGO DE SUS VIDAS!

–Está bien Kat, déjalo así

–¿¡QUÉ?! –mis hermanos, mis padres y yo nos sorprendimos al escuchar eso.

–Así es Reina Azucarada ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando tú nos gritoneabas a Sokka y a mí por reunirnos entre clases e incluso en vez de entrar a clases?

–Fuimos jóvenes Kat –Zuko sonreía cálidamente. –¿O necesitas que Aang te ignoré en pleno aniversario para recordarlo?

–Ya entendí…

–Tienen derecho a enamorarse…de hecho, Mai y yo jamás habíamos visto a Honora tan feliz

–Solo que deberán hacerlo del modo correcto ¿Está bien? –inquirió papá.

–Si papá. –dijeron arrepentidos mis hermanos.

Ya después de ahí, todo quedó arreglado, mi familia y yo volvimos a casa. Ahí mamá no se midió y regañó terriblemente a mis hermanos, a pesar de que papá y yo lo evitáramos, papá también les llamó la atención…pero de una manera más amable.

Devolví todo lo que les quité a mis madres…y honestamente me redujeron el castigo a dos días sin salir, sin tele ni teléfono ni internet…bueno ¿Qué son dos días?

Ya cuando anocheció y estaba a punto de dormir, papá y mamá me buscaron en mi habitación.

–¿Podemos pasar querida?

–Adelante –dije bostezando un poco y preparando mi cama.

–Kya –ambos se sentaron en mi cama cerca de mí. –Lamentamos haberte creído una niña mala.

–No se preocupen, yo me siento bien por liberarme de la presión de cada semana.

–No es que queramos comparar a tus hermanos contigo pero…nos alegra que tú no te escaparas para reunirte con algún novio del que no tuviéramos idea…

–¿No tienes novio, verdad? –papá a veces era tan sobreprotector, mamá tuvo que calmarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

–No papá, no estoy interesada ahora en eso…

–Está bien Kya–mis padres me dieron un beso en la mejilla. –Duerme bien querida

–Hasta mañana

Mamá estaba tomada del brazo de papá y así se fueron. Me han contado muchas historias graciosas de su noviazgo y matrimonio y me gustaba eso, ya que dos que destacaban era la fiesta de navidad cuando papá y mamá tenían 19 y 21 años respectivamente y el tercer aniversario de noviazgo un año antes…

¿Saben? Me alegra saber que por fin mis padres reconocen que no soy tan mala como creyeron y como fingí ser…aunque claro…Me alegra saber que por fin soy la niñita perfecta, aquella que aún no se ha escapado de casa para encontrarse con un amor…aunque claro, tal vez luego pueda hacerlo.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Si, si, si ya sé que en "I Love XMas" me pidieron la continuación con boda pero me adelanté x3333<p>

Oh! Y mientras ustedes están leyendo esto, yo estoy publicando mi fic Zukaang, la continuacion de "HGL" y por fin publicando "Never Ending Party Night" :3333

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
